I'll be there
by Sheila Bryant
Summary: The day his mother died was hard on Richard. Here's a scene I thought was missing from The Reigning Lorelai.


**_Disclaimer_**_  
All recognizable Gilmore Girls characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and the WB. I use these characters & their story without permission, but am not making any profit from the copyrighted characters. No infringement is intended._

* * *

**I'll Be There**

Opening the door to his study, she stepped in without making a sound. He still lay on the couch, the glass of Scotch clasped in his hand, his eyes shielded by the back of his large hand as it rested against his forehead. It hurt to see him like this. Her heart ached but not only for him. She had lost a friend shortly before he had found out about his mother's death. Still, he had not been there for her the way she was for him and her heart would not let her forget about it. She should be angry that he had not been there to comfort her. He had not even found the time to go to Sweetie's funeral. Now he lay here, suffering and aching and it was on her to rise above her own hurt and be there for him. 

"Richard?" Her voice was a tender whisper.  
Hearing him taking a deep, quivering breath, she waited patiently while he turned his hand to brush it across his face before looking in her direction. Emily smiled sadly at the pained look he gave her before he redirected his gaze, starring at the empty glass in his hand without really seeing it.  
Clenching her teeth, her smile never wavered as she walked over to where he was lying. "It's late." She saw him nod absently. "Come to bed, dear."

He let his feet slide off the couch, sitting up slowly.  
Putting the Scotch glass away he looked up to meet his wife's gentle gaze as she moved to stand in front of him. Without a word, he placed his hands on his knees and pushed himself up, taking a deep breath as he stretched his sore muscles. Looking down at the woman before him, he didn't move when she stepped forward and hugged him.

He had looked so lost. It hurt to see him like this. This big, strong man seemed so vulnerable and small. She had only seen him like this very few times in their marriage and it pained her. She wanted to be there for him. How could she have held any grudge against him when he seemed to need her so much now?  
Her heart ached when she saw how he sat up. Slowly, his shoulders sagged, his head hung low.  
It felt as if she were watching him in slow motion. She felt tears burning behind her eyes, tears she wouldn't allow to fall. When he stood up and looked at her, something inside of her broke. She felt something wash over her, something she had not felt in a very long time. He needed her. And she would be there for him. In any way she could.  
Stepping forward, she wrapped her slim arms around his broad form, resting her cheek against his chest. Even his heartbeat sounded different, she thought as she tightened her embrace.  
Emily closed her eyes, rubbing her hand over his back. She felt the change in his body, the way his back had gone rigid when she had embraced him, the way he seemed to relax little by little as she moved her hand in small circles across his back.

It took some seconds to clear his head enough to realize what had happened.  
She had come to him. He hadn't even called her but here she was, holding him, silently asking him to let her. Bringing his arms around her, he let his hands run across the smooth material of her blazer before he tightened his embrace. Bending his head forward, he buried his face in her hair, taking a deep shuddering breath.

She tried not to show that he was hurting her. It felt as if he would crack her ribs if he'd press just a bit harder. Holding her breath, she let him.  
After a few moments, she moved her hands to his chest, gently pressing her palms against it. Pushing away slightly, she looked up at him and smiled sadly at the tears in his reddened eyes. "Let's go upstairs." Cupping his cheek, she cocked her head to the side, brushing the remainders of his tears away with her thumb. "You need to sleep."

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch before letting go of her, nodding. Richard kissed her forehead and let her walk him out of his study.

* * *

_**Author's note:** Shot but sweet, isn't it? Well, maybe a bit sad but that comes with the topic, I guess. Thanks for those of you who found the time to review my last stories. I really hope you will continue to shower me with affection, since I'm not out of my pouting mood yet and feedback is the only thing that will keep me posting.  
Thanks to my very own Sweetie, Elizabeth for her beta-ing skills and the beautiful title.  
Don't you ever say you suck at titles again! What you do behind closed doors is ... oh, wait ... you didn't mean it that way? #giggles# Forgive me for my silliness. ;o)._


End file.
